painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cemetery
Cemetery is the first level of Painkiller. It is also the very first level in whole Painkiller franchise. __TOC__ Description This level is an eerie nighttime cemetery. It is made up of several areas, which all are separated by tall, stone walls. Iron gates separate starting area from main area. All graves are heavily clustered, but neatly positioned in lines and vary in sizes and styles. Three areas feature tombs that have armor and ammo pickups inside. Some areas are littered by urns and coffins that can be broken for gold. Largest and most dominant building in the level is church, which is located at the far end of main area and is accessed after final checkpoint. Its interior is pretty spacious, allowing player to fight Black demon and other enemies with little difficulty, without risk of being cornered. Church walls are decorated with decaying fresques, round stained glass window depicting Christ is above the entrance. Two mutilated bodies are also hanged from the ceiling. Ambience noises include wolf howling, crow cawing and occasional screaming, which all form this levels frightful atmosphere. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by undead monsters that include: * Skeleton sword warriors * Skeleton warlords * Banshees * Black demon - the miniboss of level. Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Haste. To acquire it, player simply has to complete level. Secret areas/pickups There is a single health pickup in level, which is found behind the church covered by coffins. Several mega ammo packs are found inside tombs. Shotgun is found in starting area, complete with some ammo nearby. Secrets and holy items. # Secret area with level's sole holy item. Located in the first area after first checkpoint on tomb's roof. It can be easily noticed, as it glows bright yellow and stands out of dark surroundings. It can be reached by overturning nearby lamppost and climbing it to roof. # Mega health pickup located behind cracked wall of little building in one small sub-area of cemetery, after fourth checkpoint. To reach it, player has to quickly recover explosive barrel under collapsing roof in previous sub-area and roll it to aforementioned wall. Blowing up the barrel will destroy wall, allowing player to pick up Mega health and discover another secret area. # Third secret is located behind left wall in area with banshees only (checkpoint 5) and have 3 several mega ammo packs. To reach them, player again has to use explosive barrel, which is in corner behind tomb. # Fourth secret is located in area with foggy ground and largest tomb (checkpoint 6). It is an armor, which is simply discovered by walking into small building after clearing area from enemies. Strategy As it is the first level of game, there should not be any difficulty completing this level. However, on higher difficulties it can be pretty easy to find yourself cornered by mass of enemies and hacked to death. Even more, tight spaces and graves often obstruct movement, which can take away large chunk of health if any enemy catches player while he/she is stuck. To avoid such situation, it is advisable not to rush and memorize the layout of area, as blind quick-jumping will often lead to gang of skeletons or tight spaces which are hard to escape from. Painkiller weapon is great in this level, as it can simply stop any charging enemies. Trivia * Many graves have polish writings, maily because game was developed by polish video game developer studio People Can Fly (now known as Epic Games Poland)